Mordin: Old Blood
Mordin Solus asks Shepard to travel to Tuchanka so he can rescue an old student of his, believed to be working under duress on a cure for the Genophage. Acquisition Kelly Chambers will tell you that Mordin wants to speak with you in the Tech Lab. You can also access the journal as well. Walkthrough Because Mordin is a tech, bring along either a soldier or biotic depending on Shepard’s Military Specialization. Tuchanka Clan Urdnot Welcome to the blasted homeworld of the krogan and varren. This planet has seen everything including nuclear war. When you arrive at Tuchanka, you can see many krogan near the landing pad. When you try to enter the Urdnot base the squad captain stops you and tells you that for your own safety you must speak to the clan leader, who will be either Wrex or Urdnot Wreav depending on your choices on Virmire in Mass Effect or whether you started your campaign in Mass Effect 2. It is not crucial to speak with the leader immediately but you will not be able to proceed until you do. Walking down the hall, you will be treated to some interesting comments by your squadmates. EDI will also tell you of any pending tasks or your progress after the missions on Tuchanka. When you enter the main area, there are a few things to note. To your left is a shop called Ratch's Wares, straight ahead is varren fighting pit, to your northwest is pyjak-killing mini-game and the head scout, to the northeast is the clan leader, up the ramp is the mechanic, and behind the mechanic to the right is Fortack. Choose to speak with the clan leader first or take a look around. See below for what to do. Clan Leader Wrex: When you approach the Urdnot throne, the guards hold you back while the clan leader is speaking with Gatatog Uvenk, an emissary from a rival clan. The clan leader is clearly annoyed and the guards tell you to wait for Wrex to call you. Wrex turns his head at that and welcomes his old friend. You can have a conversation with him about what he is doing on Tuchanka and his progress since two years ago. Ask about Mordin and Grunt’s missions on Tuchanka. You can ask him to join you but he says that his place is here. Wrex will tell you to speak with either the Chief Scout or the Shaman respectively. Wreav: Wreav is welcomed and puzzled to see a human, depending on your decisions in Mass Effect there are a few interesting conversation lines. You ask the same questions as above but Wreav is not as friendly. He will direct you to the same people when you are done. Chief Scout End the conversation and head over to the chief scout. However, before beginning, look around if you didn’t before. Be sure to get the small side quest from the mechanic and look at the shops. Ratch will give you a discount if you kill some pyjaks with the turrets located by the Chief Scout, assignment: Tuchanka: Killing Pyjaks, Fortack will give you a discount when you complete both missions on the planet, or if you manage to kill the Thresher Maw during Grunt's loyalty mission. When you speak with the chief scout and he is well aware of the situation and where the Weyrloc Clan is hiding, in an old hospital, ask why to get a laugh. He will tell you to also be on the lookout for a scout that he sent to investigate the situation. This triggers the assignment Tuchanka: Old Blood: Missing Scout. You can choose to take the truck now or if you missed the mechanic, go back and get the side quest, Tuchanka: Combustion Manifold from him otherwise you will not be able to complete it. Hospital Approach Once you choose to go to the hospital, there will be a short cutscene with a load screen depicting Shepard and the selected squad rolling across the ruins of Tuchanka. Once you arrive there is a weapons locker, use it if you wish. Move out through the door next to the weapons locker, then around the U-Turn and be prepared to take cover immediately. The first fight will not be with Blood Pack but with some native wildlife, 2 klixen. Move around and take them out at your leisure but remember that klixen explode when they die, so keep your distance. When done with the klixens move forward, and go through an opening to your right. 1 klixen and 2 varrens will show up as you round another U-turn right when entering the opening. Two blood pack rockets await you. After you are done with them move on by turning left up an old broken highway. The next area is an old highway that has some cover on it. As the Blood Pack really don’t want you getting to that hospital they attack you on the bridge. Use the standard tactics of moving from cover to cover and take out your enemies. Once they are down move up if you haven’t already and before rounding the curve pick up the medi-kit and the refined iridium. Then move into cover as more enemies come around the curve. This group will usually contain a pyro member so take him out from a distance. Round the corner and take cover as more enemies will be waiting for you. This is the last area outside the hospital so after this it turns into an indoor battle. Use the cover to take out the Blood Pack members. There is usually a Boom-Squad and a pyro in the area. Once the enemies are down move to the ruined tank on the right side, directly across from where you entered, to recover the Combustion Manifold for the Urdnot mechanic, then move to the door and save your game before entering. Hospital Interior Entering the hospital you only have one way to go down the stairs to your left. At the first landing you find a dead human body. Selecting this starts a conversation with Mordin and you can learn about the experiments being conducted, and how Mordin hates using live subjects because it is barbaric and not his definition of science. Once you feel satisfied that you now have more reasons to take this place out, ending the conversation with the options can earn a few morality points. Move on down the stairs and don’t forget to pick up more refined iridium to the right at the bottom of the staircase. Move around to the door and save your game before opening the door. The next room will contain a Clan Weyrloc Speaker. He just wants you to go away. During his speech there'll be renegade moment: while the clanspeaker is lambasting about the "grand plans" that Clan Weyrloc have with the galaxy after curing the genophage, Shepard can cut it short by shooting at the pipe with the flammable gas below the clanspeaker. The clanspeaker would first laugh at the human's inability to shoot straight, but Shepard's second shot will detonate the leaked gas and incinerate the clanspeaker. If not then you can get some information but be prepared for a harder fight. Once the conversation ends take cover and shoot the enemies on the upper level. They will charge down the ramps down to your level, make sure they don’t. When the combat is done, pick up the iridium and the medi-gel before moving up the ramps. Move across the upper level and through the door that the speaker came out of. Round the corner and at the end is some spare parts that you can salvage. The next area is some type of laboratory because of the equipment and the dead krogan female in the room to the left. The room to the right will contain some more iridium and a terminal. Accessing the terminal will help to get Mordin’s tongue a little looser about his role in the genophage update project. Once you have the information you need end the conversation with a few morality points. The krogan body is yet another conversation. Initially Mordin scans the body to determine that it is female and how she died from multiple tumors. Mordin shows some repentance because he says that it’s his fault that she died. The rest of this conversation leads to some very interesting dialogue and what could be a tirade by Mordin about how true science doesn’t require test subjects. Some options cause Mordin to reconsider the ramifications of the genophage and eventually he even goes spiritual. He provides a few interesting opinions about the various religions across the galaxy and humans. End the conversation any way you choose to provide either comfort or anger at Mordin. Before leaving hack the terminal to get the Krogan Vitality upgrade. Move down the hall until you reach a door on the left hand side. Open the door to see the scout that the Urdnot Chief Scout asked you to look for. He says that he is not locked up and that he is helping the krogan people. You can, through the dialogue, leave him there or convince him to return to his clan as a warrior. Convincing him requires certain dialogue options and telling him that the only reason that Weyrloc is researching the cure is to help them multiply. If you have enough paragon or renegade points you can get him to rise to his feet and run back to the clan. Once the deal with the scout is done move down the hall and be prepared for the fight. This is a good point to save the game. Research Lab Exterior Opening this door leads into a room with a platform in the middle and it looks, if you look down, like some kind of atrium. Don’t take too much time to admire the sights because the Blood Pack will attack once you go through the door. They like to cross the explosive crate laden bridge, so watch out for explosive crates until the end of the mission. You can also use them against your enemies. Once they are all down, don’t go across the bridge yet as you have some salvage at the other end of your platform. Cross the bridge once you have those credits, and pick up the medkit and, further along, pick up the power cells before going down the stairs. Save your game before going down. Once down the stairs get in cover but also watch out for the explosive crates. This area will have more enemies and the Clan Weyrloc Chief, Guld. He will emerge from a door on the opposite side of the platforms from where you are, so take him out fast. Because he has the three systems of protection, he is the greatest threat. Everyone else likes to charge across the bridge and attack you directly as well, so focus on the greatest threat and keep the rest of them at bay. Since Guld has a shotgun, take him out before he has a chance to use it. Once his barriers and armor are down use biotics to send him flying. When all the enemies have fallen look for a crate with some credits in it. Move across the bridge and down the stairs. Before you go into the lab, hack the terminal at the bottom of the stairs for a Heavy Weapon Ammo upgrade. Once you are ready save because of the dialogue options in the next room and enter the room. Maelon’s Lab Immediately when you enter you go into cutscene mode. Maelon is at the other end of the room scanning a holo screen with an omni-tool. Mordin confronts him and after a few words he realizes that Maelon is working out of guilt, and is not being coerced. You can offer an opinion on that point. That point Mordin confronts him about his research methods and his motives. Apparently Maelon can justify it because his hands are already bloody; and if it takes a little more to undo the genohpage, it will be worth it. He sees the galaxy as a more dangerous place without the krogan because of everything that happened in Mass Effect and in the two years since. You can offer Mordin some guidance in dealing with the situation but it is up to him. Mordin eventually charges his former student and pulls a gun. You can use a paragon interrupt to save Maelon’s life. From there you can convince him to let Maelon go, or you can let Mordin shoot him. Once that is done the matter of the data is still up in the air. There are 4 different dialogue options regarding what to do with Maelon's data. Shepard can convince Mordin to either: *Destroy the data *Save the data to help the krogan *Save the data just in case *Tell him the genophage was the right thing to do and to destroy the data After the decision is made the option to end the mission comes up, choose to stay because there is a terminal with some credits that you couldn’t have accessed until now. Hack the terminal and then end the mission and return to the Urdnot Base. Urdnot Clan Base Post-Mission When you return EDI gives you an update that clan Urdnot has gained in strength. If Wrex is clan chief, Urdnot adopts the remaining members of clan Weyrloc, mostly women and children. If Wreav is clan chief, then Urdnot gains strength by raiding Weyloc's stockpiles, which Mordin calls "survival of the fittest". The player can then find the Mechanic and give him the manifold for bonus experience, credits and dialogue. Enemies *Blood Pack Trooper *Blood Pack Boom-Squad *Blood Pack Pyro *Blood Pack Warrior *Weyrloc Clanguard *Varren *Klixen *Chief Weyrloc Guld Mission Summary *Experience: 750 (937) *Credits: 30,000 **Cerberus Funding: 15,000 **Credits Found: 15,000 *Resources **Iridium: 2,000 *Upgrades: **Heavy Weapon Ammo (Microfusion Array) **Krogan Vitality (Microfiber Weave) *Powers Unlocked **Mordin: Neural Shock Category:Tuchanka Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Loyalty Missions Category:Missions